This invention relates to connecting power terminal connections in a sealed compressor preferably to reduce the length of the compressor unit.
Modern compressors often include a compressor pump unit mounted within a sealed housing structure. The sealed housing structure receives the compressor pump unit and an electric motor for driving the compressor pump unit. A crankcase supports the pump unit.
Refrigerant and oil are allowed to flow within the compressor housing to perform various functions such as cooling the motor, etc. Various structure assists in moving the oil throughout the compressor housing.
The electric motor includes a stator mounted in a lower portion of the housing below the crankcase. There is typically a "dead" space between the stator and the crankcase. This space is used for allowing connection of an electrical connection through the sealed housing and to the motor. The overall height of the scroll compressor is defined by the necessary components, such as the motor, crankcase, and other components, as well as the "dead" space between the stator and the crankcase.
It is, thus, desirable to eliminate this "dead" space and reduce the overall height of the scroll compressor. In some applications, there may be other areas that would be useful for packaging the electrical connection.